In various technical fields such as, for example, a display, a printing apparatus, precision measurement, precision processing, and information recording-reproduction, research on a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) device manufactured by a semiconductor process technology is actively progressing. As the MEMS device as described above, a MEMS scanner which is used for scanning laser light. The MEMS scanner is provided with: a movable plate; a support frame which is in the form of a frame and which surrounds the movable plate; and a torsion bar which supports the movable plate to be an axis with respect to the movable part and the support frame such that the movable part is capable of swinging.
Patent literatures 1 to 3 are listed as one example of a related art which discloses such a MEMS scanner.